True Love or Merely Lust? (20)
by silversouleater
Summary: Sora has awaited his confession for ages... but in the end, will Riku turn out to be what he really needs? This is a revision of the original "True Love or Merely Lust" which I hope folks will find to be much better.


Disclaimer and Opening Notes: Hey everyone! Upon re-reading this story, I have to sincerely thank those who actually read this through to the end… I am also presenting the most delicious cookies to those who actually favorited and/or followed it! That being said, I've decided to revamp it a little bit; so I, uh…rewrote it…basically… I hope this revision captures more of your fancy, if you catch meh drift. –insert winky face here-

Also, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. You know, standard disclaimer. Yep.

Also also, It still is in the process of revision. So some things after a certain point are the same as they were in the original.

True Love or Merely Lust?

Yet another story by Silver Soul Eater

"Wake up, kiddo. Do you have any idea what time it is?" An authoritative voice bellowed as the door to a certain teenager's home cavern crashed open. A few footsteps and the sound of rustling curtains brought searing rays of sunlight upon a mass of spiked cinnamon hair, which promptly tried to retreat beneath the protection of the blankets.

"Grrgh…" The figure rolled over in it's nest, a brushing-off of this...human disturbance.

"Hmph. You want to stay up all night playing videogames? Fine by me. You know there are consequences…"

A pair of vaguely amused mako eyes watched the human lump wriggle around as it tried to settle into a warm niche, obviously determined to ignore the world around it. There would be none of this, however—the windows were opened to let in a salty sea breeze, the sound of clashing birdsong, and the horrifying screech of weekend freshman band practice. It was NOT glorious. Nevertheless our little lump remained vigilant in its effort to cling to the dream universe.

"Alright then..." An audible sigh was the mark of desperation—it was time to bring out the big guns… And so a pair of strong hands attached to an equally strong pair of arms flashed toward the bed and snatched the largest pillow from it.

Whack.

The stubborn figure grumbled and turned away from the intruder, an obvious sign that it was not going to return to reality without a fight. Blonde eyebrows rose in slight agitation and aim was taken once again…

WHACK.

"Uhhhg, stooop… Five more minutes…"

"No." Within seconds, a fluffy white hellfire rained down upon the defenseless heap. If the girlish screams weren't a dead giveaway, then one could guess by the angry muffled gasps that the pillow had found itself a lovely face ripe for the beating. A gaggle of limbs flew in every direction and landed in a tangle of blankets, sheets, and pillowcases on the floor with a great thud that shook the entire house. Even on the floor the flailing lump was still trying to fend off it's brutal attacker.

"Come on, no more! Uncle, Uncle!" Bright blue eyes finally peered from beneath the blankets and gazed into the face of the intruder.

"That's 'Dad' to you, Sora." There was no hiding the smirk on Cloud Strife's face as he hoisted his weapon for the final strike. "And the pouty face doesn't work. You die now." Sora's eyes widened as he scrambled backward on all fours, a defensive hand stretched out in front of him. He squeaked when he hit the bedside drawer, and a desperate sideways glance told him that he was trapped.

"No! Get that…that TRAITOR away from me!" Sora scowled and pointed accusingly at the squishy white pillow. He raised the covers above his mouth, glaring at the pillow Cloud dropped at his feet and prodding it a bit with his big toe; he still didn't trust it.

"Sora, didn't you promise someone you'd be doing something with them today? Get up already. Get dressed, and for the love of God, please—do something about that laundry pile while you're at it. It'll walk out on you one day, I swear..." Cloud indicated the giant mass of clothes behind him with a thumb. It was offended because pointing is very rude, and it growled at them in return. There really wasn't much to be said at that point, so Cloud merely shrugged and walked out of the room, closing the door softly this time.

"Hmm… something to do today…" The cinnamon-haired boy sighed and flopped onto his side, which really wasn't an intelligent idea seeing as how his home had all hard-wood floors. It was then that he realized he had a rather unusual view of his alarm clock, which was curiously lying on its side next to him when it should have been on his dresser. There were no visible numbers on its face. A digital clock with no numbers? His sleepy brain registered that that must mean it had no power, but he didn't remember ever unplugging it… Then again, he didn't remember a lot of things. His brain was funny that way. He sighed again and looked around his room, trying to think of that something he had promised to do. A chair, a cluttered desk piled with papers…

Eh, I'll finish my homework later…

A television, a paopu-shaped lamp that was still on…

Forgot to turn that off, oops…

A light, endearing smile lit up Sora's face when he spied a bottled potion and a jacket that Riku had given him the day before…

Heh, Riku's always thinking about me, isn't—he? Riku… Riku…

Something clicked just then. Wide-eyed once again he sat bolt up-right, his hands gripping either side of his head.

"Holy crap, I was supposed to meet Riku at his dad's item shop today! They just got new stock in and needed help… Aw man…" His head snapped back in the direction of his lifeless alarm clock, hating it for its treacherous nature. He frowned with all his might, thinking... He knew he had set an alarm for this, so why would it be unplugged? After all, it was set to wake him up for something—someone—very special… His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed.

Sabotage!

That was the only answer, but who would go out of their way to mess things up like that, especially when they were so important? Sora rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what, or rather who, had happened.

…Leon.

"LEON!" Sora called as he stampeded downstairs, arms churning like propellers. The second offending male of the morning was sitting in a very composed fashion at the dining room table, a newspaper in one hand, a black coffee mug in the other, and his legs neatly crossed. His stormy grey eyes scanned the paper fervently, although he didn't really seem interested in the printed stories at all. He never seemed much interested in anything, really.

"Good to see you're awake, Squirt." He still didn't look at Sora as the smaller brunette came to an abrupt halt beside him, obviously fuming. Sora hated his older brother. Leon never broke his cold, hard shell of propriety and coolness, but he knew his sibling's true nature, oh yes. Leon loved wreaking havoc on his life, and most of the time he never even got caught. He was an expert at charming mom or derailing dad with clever and plausible excuses… He was devious—VERY devious. He was relentless. He was always one step ahead, and he would die in a horrible, fiery, painful freak accident.

"Did you unplug my alarm clock this morning?!"

"Yes. You slept right through that alarm for at least an hour." Leon's eyes still roved over his paper. "It was getting annoying." A vein popped out on Sora's forehead.

"What the crap, Leon? You knew I had something important to do today! Why didn't you just wake me up?" The older brunette simply smirked as he raised the mug to his lips once more.

"You see that boy every day. Why is it always such a big deal to you? Unless I'm missing something here..." Sora made the most glorious impression of a fish at this remark, his lips pursing and flattening in unison with his eyebrows as he fumbled for words. Leon was just so infuriating!

"And what's that s'pposed to mean?!"

"That meant exactly what it sounded like."

"I don't remember who I like being any of your business." Sora sneered.

"So you admit it."

"No! You—"

"Calm down, boys. We don't need any more dining room brawls." A soft, wise voice floated from the kitchen doorway. "If you ask me, though, it sounds like someone is just a bit shy." Their mother, Aerith, strolled into the dining room donning a "kiss-the-cook" waist apron spattered with flour. Her waist-length brown hair was tied back in a braid and the pink dress she wore was plain and pristine, although beautiful, which gave her the appearance of the perfect wife and mother. "I'm sure that if you opened up a bit more, those girls would come running. Goodness knows you're handsome enough; you are a product of your father, after all." Her reassuring smile shone through the flour and other various cooking ingredients that lightly coated her face. Sora internally face-palmed; she had obviously come in on the wrong end of the conversation. As usual. It was pretty safe to say he got his slightly oblivious nature from his dear old mum.

"Who said anything about girls?" Leon's smirk somehow widened. Sora learned that he could always count on this, though, and decided that he would not be sorry on the day his older brother's face froze that way. Or just broke. Whichever was more likely to happen first would be fine, really. At that moment the oven made a convenient noise that drowned out what Leon had said and drew Aerith back to the kitchen. The instant she was gone, the irate brunette slammed one fist on the table and poked a finger into the back of the newspaper.

"You think you've got dirt on me? Guess what I could tell mom about you and that Seifer guy from down the street?" It was Sora's turn to smirk as he felt his brother's eyes narrow; he could sense the waves of frost emanating from behind the fragile wall of paper and knew he had touched a nerve. Oh, was victory sweet. "Yeah, that's right, like how I saw you guys sneaking—Ow!" The periodical was flattened against the table so quickly that it whacked Sora smartly on the nose. He didn't dare jump back, however; Leon was glaring at him, his lips merely a thin line and his pupils nothing but small black slivers of death. The two held each other's gaze. An eternity seemed to pass as electricity sparked between them, and then it was instantly over—Aerith had returned, and Leon simply went back to his paper without another word.

"Well what about that pretty girl Kairi next door? For the longest time you were crazy about her. She was all you talked about, don't you remember, Sora?" Their mother gazed inquiringly at her youngest son as she set down a plate of the most beautiful soufflé the world had ever seen. "What happened to that?"

"Uh, well…I wouldn't go that far. I mean, I used to like her, buuuuut—"

"But someone else came up." Leon just had to interrupt.

"No!" Sora bit his lip; he said that a little bit too quickly. "I mean, I just haven't really thought of her much since that one time, y'know…" He shuffled his feet and gazed at the floor; while what he had said wasn't exactly the truth, it wasn't a lie either... The only person his body language fooled was his mom, and that was because she wasn't even paying attention.

"Oh, you mean two summers ago…?"

"Yeah, THAT…"

"You really should have known better Sora. If the way she was acting scared you, you should have left." Leon said flatly. "I can honestly say I wasn't surprised, though."

"Hey, I'd never been around people who were on drugs before...and it looked just like pixie stick powder! How was I supposed to know?" Sora shrugged. "Anyway, I can't stay to eat mom. I'm late to help Riku at the shop." He spared one last glare at Leon, kissed his mother on the cheek, and bolted out the door.

Man…why does the shop have to be so far away?

Sora gasped as he leaned on one of the store windows and tried to catch his breath. Even with the shortcut it had taken him an hour and a half to jog there. He cringed; he absolutely hated taking the Paopu Lane shortcut, for obvious reasons… Ah, the things he endured for love… He placed a hand on his chest, feeling the racing heartbeat that had nothing to do with the perilous journey he had just made, and opened the door. He was rather surprised to find that the item store was entirely dark. The silence fell around him like a thick woolen blanket as he looked around in vain to find any signs of his friend or his friend's father. Had he made them wait too long? Had they already finished without him and left? Guilt was rearing its ugly head. Sora was about to call out for someone—anyone—but was met instead with a casual greeting.

"It's about time you got here, Sora. I was worried that the girls may have eaten you for real this time." A soft, velvety smooth chuckle floated throughout the room, instantly melting the brunette's heart. "What happened, anyway? You were supposed to be here two hours ago. We already finished the work; my dad went home."

"I'm really sorry, Riku, but it's not my fault! I tried to get here as fast as I could, and I wouldn't have even had to go that way if Leon hadn't unplugged my clock…," Sora muttered sheepishly. He felt ashamed of himself for having made such a flawless creature wait so long. Why did his older brother have to be such a jerk?

"You mean you played videogames all night and slept through your alarm. Again."

"W-well…So…? I finally beat Grand Theft Auto!"

"Virtual hookers beat me on your priority scale? She better have been worth it."

"She was... Anyway, why's it so dark in here?" The ocean-eyed boy feebly changed the subject to avoid further humiliation. Riku's uncanny ability to see right through him was both unnerving and thrilling... "I'm gonna turn the lights on." At least his frequent visits to the shop gave him a clear image of it despite the obvious lack of illumination. He started towards the switch when his friend stopped him.

"Oh, don't bother. We won't really be here long, anyway…" There was something devious and almost seductive about the way he said this. It was then that Sora noticed something was a little bit different here… Had Riku's voice gotten deeper since the last time they saw each other? That would have been impossible, though, since it was only yesterday… Right? Sora eyed the dark figure suspiciously, but brushed off this observation as he strolled over to the counter and sat on top of it.

"Okay… Why would the girls eat me, though? They only talk to me because they wanna get to you." The disappointment in Sora's voice was apparent, but also mistaken—Riku had nearly all of the girls on the island after him. How long would it be before one of them whisked him away forever?

"I know, I know…," The aqua-eyed male replied apologetically. "They just don't get it, though…," He sighed, running a hand through his thick silver locks. Riku had this certain air of superiority to him, but that was nothing new. If anything, Sora rather liked that about the older boy. The question was: why? He never could figure it out, but every time he thought about it he got this light, somewhat giddy feeling that he never could quite describe. He admired Riku's physical and mental strength. He loved the sense of authority and the power that the silverette seemed to have over everyone. He was mesmerized by those deep aqua orbs and how they analyzed every detail, every aspect of all that came into their line of sight. He enjoyed the way Riku would take control of their sword fights on the beach and how they so often turned into hands-on lessons: striking positions, escaping different pins to the ground, every pressure point on the human body… and the deep, heavy sigh that escaped his thick, perfect lips always sent chills down Sora's spine, but that nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right made itself known once more.

The brunette's prompt response was to stamp it out and pay it no heed.

"Oh. Well I guess it's okay. They've pretty much been avoiding me lately anyway. I guess they finally figured out that I wasn't gonna get them anywhere with you." Sora chuckled good-naturedly, but stopped when the atmosphere suddenly became somber. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his head tilted to one side. "Uh, Riku? What's up?"

Riku remained silent for a moment, obviously contemplating his next words very carefully. "I...Well, they've been relentless lately... Haven't you noticed? It drives me crazy. The gifts, the suggestive smiles and hints... They stampede me as though it's going to stop me. I hate it."

"What are you talking about? Like, they're trying to distract you or something?" There was another stretch of deafening silence. Sora could hear those graceful, slender fingers running lightly through a brilliant silver mane.

"Mmm, sort of..."

"Okaaaaaaay…?"

"Well…"

"Riku. Seriously."

"I think they're trying to keep me from being with the person I love."

"O-oh...well that's not right! You can't let them do that!" A single resounding beat echoed throughout the small building and then Sora's heart stopped. His breath hitched. Even in the silence he could hear his world shattering beneath his feet, his happiness being ripped away from his very core; rooted to the spot, he could do nothing more than press onward. "Who is it?" The brunette asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. The thought of it was tearing him to pieces, but Riku would never know that. He had known all along—somewhere in the back of his mind—that this was bound to happen; everyone falls in love at least once in their life, and his best friend was no exception. It wouldn't be so bad if the possibility that it could be him wasn't entirely non-existent…

In the end, Sora told himself that he wanted what was best for his beloved companion. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, right? Right…

Riku sighed. The rustling and slight creaking sounds meant he was fidgeting in the swivel chair—he was nervous, which was very rare.

"Dude, just tell me. I won't make fun of you or anything. Promise!" Honestly, Sora had no idea as to why he was pressing this matter further. If Riku really didn't want to tell him then—

"…You."

Sora nearly fell off the counter.

"Uhhh… What?"

Another sigh had the small boy imagining perfect hands running through perfect hair... that he just noticed was oddly shaped… Riku's hair had grown long over the summer, so the layers were slightly more flat. Now the old spikes were back, but they flared a bit at the temples. That was weird. Did he get a haircut this morning or something? Wait, that's not what's important right now…

"Sora…," Riku stood up (did he get taller, too?), and looked directly at his best friend. "I think I should tell you the truth." He gracefully shortened the space between himself and the younger male and hesitated a bit before gently sliding his hands beneath Sora's own, lightly stroking the soft palms with his index fingers.

"U-uh… 'kay…?" Sora had no idea what was going on. He just knew that the object of his deepest affections was very close, and his hands were very warm, and oh goodness he smelled so good. His eyes darted quickly from his friend's silhouette to the hands—their hands—joined on the countertop, his heart rate beginning to increase. The room was shrinking and suddenly stuffy. He felt his face burning with an intense blush that he was immediately glad Riku couldn't see.

"I really had a tough time figuring out how to even begin to tell you. I had so many scenarios in my mind, but even when I had the chance to say something it just never felt right…," Riku's velveteen voice was low and ridden with uncertainty, which was highly unlike him. "I always thought you would be disgusted, knowing that your best male friend thinks about you like this…but Sora…," He gently slid his free hand up the younger boy's slightly trembling arm and cupped his cheek in his palm, making Sora nearly melt. "I need you to know how I really feel."

Now Sora was truly lost. His mind was reeling; Riku's warm hands stroking his palm and his cheek, his muscular body so close that he could feel the soft breath caressing his forehead, his own heart hammering in his chest as he tried to make sense of his situation… Was any of this for real or not?

Nonetheless, he held his ground and continued to listen.

"I know this might be kind of sudden, but…," Riku continued. "I love you. I have for such a long time; even when we were kids I only wanted you for myself. Haha, I can't tell you how jealous I was when Kairi came around," He chuckled. "But as time passed and things changed, the way I felt about you sort of did too. Now my stomach ties itself in knots when I see you running to me from the dock. Your smile is so bright. Your heart is in everything you do, you're so genuine…," The hand massaging Sora's palm ghosted up his arm and dipped between his shoulder blades; fingertips trailed silkily down his back and slowly pulled the young brunette forward. The hand on Sora's cheek moved to his chin and tilted his head up ever so slightly. The blue-eyed boy trembled beneath Riku's touch, trying desperately to maintain his sanity.

"Your skin is like porcelain, so perfect and smooth..." The silver-haired teen pressed his cheek to Sora's, his voice lowering as the hand he had used to tilt his prey's chin trailed up behind his ear and into his soft cinnamon hair. "Your hair defies every law of nature, yet it's finer than anything I've ever touched…" Riku's voice was but a maddening whisper as the heat of his perfect lips travelled slowly downward until they were level with Sora's, hovering mere centimeters away from the poor younger boy's own quivering mouth. The brunette gulped. Such sweet temptation…

"The laugh that comes from these lips is so light and melodic…" Sora could feel the faintest trace of that warm angelic skin against his own now.

"I've wanted to capture them for such a long time…," Riku breathed as he brought his hand back to lovingly trace Sora's lips with his thumb as though they were something fragile and sacred.

"You'll let me, won't you?"

Sora was numb with shock as he felt Riku's warm, soft lips brush against his ever so slightly. He panicked; he had no idea what to do, because our poor little protagonist had never been kissed before. So, naturally, he just stood there like an idiot until he felt that he could mimic Rikus actions-and boy, could he. He soon began to kiss back, but after a few moments the timidity faded and the brunette leaned more into the slowly deepening kiss. Sensing Sora's new-found comfort, Riku flicked his tongue against the brunettes bottom lip, asking for entrance. The younger male was more than happy to comply.

Their tongues were soon swirling in an erotic dance, exploring every inch, every crevice of the other's mouth. The feeling of Sora's warm, velvety tongue drove Riku nearly insane as they continued to battle for dominance in the passionate display of affection. Eventually though, The older teens tongue overpowered the younger ones, and Riku took control. Sora moaned into Riku's mouth as he felt the older boy's tongue plunge deeper into his own, growing more desperate to acquire the sweet taste that was his lover. This feeling was new to Sora and he didn't deny that he enjoyed it; The fact that he was sharing his first kiss with Riku overjoyed him, and for once he was glad that his father had come to wake him up.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he felt his back meet with a hard, flat surface. Riku had pinned him to a wall, and he didn't have time to protest. His eyes widened as he felt the older teen softly pry his legs open, his fingers lightly stroking against the inside of his thighs. Sora moaned again as those fingers left their spot and Riku pressed his hips into Sora's, grinding their bodies together at a painfully slow pace. Sora's back arched dramatically and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his body on fire and begging for more of this incredible sensation; Riku groaned and picked up his speed, relishing the warmth of Sora's hardening manhood grinding against his own.

"Ah…R…Riku…," Their breath was short and ragged now as Sora desperately clung to Riku, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his lovers back as he bucked his hips. The heat and increasing pressure between their crotches was maddening; The brunette could feel himself pulsating and he threw his head back as white spots began to cloud his vision, but then everything stopped. What the hell? Sora looked on in confusion as Riku pulled away just long enough for him to look deeply into the young boy's eyes and then pulled him into another long, fervid kiss. Sora shivered as he felt Riku's hands lead a ghostly trail toward his jeans' buttons. He knew what the silverette wanted, but he wasn't quite sure if he was ready. It was hard to do so, but Sora managed to gently push his lover away from him. "Wait…"

"Sora…" Riku's velvety smooth voice echoed in the brunettes ears. He tightened his embrace on the younger boy and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" He asked, bringing his other hand upward again to cup his lover's cheek.

"Yeah…" Sora replied softly, his breath slowing to a somewhat normal pace.

"Then trust me." He said. "I love you with all my heart, Sora. This might be our only chance, so let me prove it to you, even if it is just this once. Please…" He pleaded softly. He tilted Sora's head upward so that he could gaze into his eyes, and then pulled him into another passionate kiss. Soon the two parted for air, and the younger boy opened his mouth to speak.

"I trust you."

It was amazing how three simple words could change the entire course of one's day. Of course, Sora didn't expect anything even remotely similar to this to happen-ever-but he wasn't complaining. He had always wanted to show Riku how much he loved him and he began to see this as the perfect opportunity. He wrapped his arms around the silver-haired teen's waist and nodded, signaling that he was ready.

Riku smiled in understanding and slowly slid his hands downward as he began to nip at Sora's neck, causing the younger boy to let a small moan escape his lips and tighten his grip on the elder male's waist. This spurred the aqua eyed boy on; They longer for- no,needed - closer contact, but Riku knew that if he made things happen too quickly he might scare his beautiful little angel away.

He couldn't help but act hastily though. He was aching for the young brunette; He needed to hear his name on the boy's lips and to feel Sora cling to him in undeniable need and desire. He wanted Sora to beg and scream for more, he wanted to make Sora his, he wanted to possess him. His mind raced with these thoughts as he fondled with the button on Sora's jeans, clumsily letting it slip through his fingers the first few times due to his rush.

"Um…Riku?" Sora broke the kiss and asked, panting.

Damn, and just as the button came undone too.

"Yeah?" Riku inquired, tracing Sora's jaw line with his tongue.

"Well, I was just thinking…wouldn't this be better if we were maybe in a bedroom or something? I mean, this is your dad's shop and all…," The blue-eyed boy pointed out sheepishly. The older teen pondered for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right." He said after a seemingly endless pause. "Here, hold on tight. I'll open a portal."

"But I though you said you wouldn't use darkness anymore."

"This is important, is it not?" Riku cooed, gently brushing his lips against Sora's cheek. The young boy responded by burying his face in the his chest and nodding. "I thought so." He closed his eyes and the two faded into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxX

Sora was amazed at the sight that now surrounded him. Riku had taken him to a humongous suite lavishly decorated with fine furniture and beautiful, priceless works of art. A gigantic, glowing fireplace stood tall in the middle of the room, silhouetting the two lovers and throwing their shadows far behind them onto the wall. The fire emitted a pleasant warmth, and atop the strong, polished oak mantle above it were many tiny porcelain figurines, each glowing with it's own air of happiness. The balcony overlooked a glassy, glittering lake as the white see-through curtains blew gently in the cool breeze.

The young brunette's eyes widened as he spied a leviathan bed directly behind them, decorated in the finest silks and richest velvets, seeming to irradiate as the moon stretched it's heavenly white beams onto its large, rounded canopy. It was just like one of those mushy chick flicks that he so often watched(although he strongly denied it when Riku confronted him about the matter). He would always sulk in his head because the chicks in the movies found love in the most romantic ways possible, while he sat in the corner longing for that one special person-Riku-to notice him.

But not tonight.

No, tonight he had everything he wanted. He was in heaven as he found his lips captured once again by Riku's own petal soft ones. Sora became dizzy with how quickly the passion faded into lust , their tongues once again battling each other for dominance. Sora threw his arms around the silverette and then, in one quick motion, Riku gently swept Sora off his feet and carefully placed him on the luxurious bed.

"Sora…" He began, observing the blue-eyed boy sprawled beneath him. His face glowed incandescently; The moonlight made his skin a beautiful pale-white color while his cheeks remained slightly rosy. His breaths were shallow now and his hair was just as wild, but it made him look all the more adorable. His soft, pink lips formed the cutest, child-like pout and his eyes glittered like sapphires in the bright light of the moon. "You're so beautiful." He finished, causing the blush on Sora's face to deepen. He then knelt down and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before removing his jeans completely.

This was the moment-well, one of them anyway-that Riku had been waiting for. He leaned back to see Sora completely and god, was it satisfying. He could feel himself start to throb at the sight of Sora's very impressive manhood, which he was surprised to see just barely out sized his own. He smirked inwardly as he watched the brunette squirm uncomfortably under his heated gaze. Riku decided that he couldn't wait any longer and, spreading Sora's legs, slowly leaned toward his destination.

A shiver of pleasure shot through Sora's body as he felt Riku's hot breath tickle the sensitive flesh of his groin. He was about ready to burst with anxiety when he looked down to see the incredibly sexy silver-haired teen licking his lips.

And whatever sanity Sora had left was gone.

"Oh, hurry Riku…" He pleaded, his voice a shaky whisper.

"Mmm…patience, my angel…" Riku hummed. He leaned forward and kissed the head, causing Sora to nearly shout his name. This spurred the older teen on and he began to play with the slit, running the tip of his tongue along the small opening and tracing a circle around the edges. Sora all but screamed this time and his back arched as he begged for more which, of course, the aqua-eyed boy was content to give.

" 'Ku…ugh, lick it…," Sora inhaled sharply as he felt Riku begin to slowly slide his tongue up and down his shaft, his thick, warm saliva coating the brunette's aching member.

"Mmm…Riku, that feels s-so good…," He moaned as he tangled his fingers in the older teen's hair, urging him on. The aqua eyed boy smirked. If Sora liked this, then he was going to love what was coming next…The younger boy gasped as he was engulfed completely by a rapturously warm sensation and moaned again in ecstasy. "Ah, Riku!" He threw his head back. "Please…" His lover was more than happy to oblige. He pinned Sora's hips to the bed to keep him from bucking and closed his lips around his boyfriend's painfully pulsating arousal, smirking inwardly at Sora's small gasp. The brunette quickly got used to all of this and it wasn't long before he was begging Riku for more.

"Oh, Riku…faster…"The older male complied with his request and began bobbing his head up and down at a much quicker pace, lightly grazing his teeth against the soft, sensitive flesh. Riku moaned as he loosened his grip on Sora's hips and allowed Sora to thrust himself deeper into his mouth, reveling in the screams of ecstasy that escaped from his lovers lips. Sora shuddered as pleasure shot through his body like a lightning bolt and his stomach began to knot up; His blood boiled and white spots flashed before his eyes as his hands flew to the sides and caught the silken sheets in a death grip. The feeling of Riku's wet, hot mouth pulling and sucking him was driving him closer to the edge and he tried his best to hold it in as long as he could, but Riku would have none of that-he was in too much of a hurry to taste Sora to let him keep it in. The silverette tightened his grip on Sora's hips again and pulled him even farther into his mouth, sucking with more force and desperation.

"Riku, I…" He gasped again as he felt a rough hand firmly coil around his massive length and pump in time to his wild thrusts. Riku moaned again and dug his nails into the soft creamy flesh of the brunette's hips. Sora was driving him insane with that pleading, pleasured scream that grew ever louder with each passing second and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. His jeans were so tight and uncomfortable now that it had become painful as he became even more excited, the delicious taste of Sora's pre-cum driving him even closer to insanity. He wrapped his other hand around the first and squeezed with all his might.

"GOD, RIKU!" Sora convulsed, his nails ripping through the sheets completely, and let out a final scream as he came, his essence spilling into Riku's palms and various other places on the bed.

"Aw, you didn't even last ten minutes," He teased, licking up a bit of the warm, transparent liquid. He offered his fingers to his lover's mouth, which the brunette gladly accepted as he hungrily tasted himself. "God, you taste so good…," Riku purred as he ran his tongue along Sora's jaw line.

"Forget that," Sora panted, his cheeks tinted a brilliant scarlet. "I need you now…"

"Well, someone's in a hurry." The older boy leaned in close to the younger one's ear. "I like that," He whispered seductively. Riku's hot breath tickled Sora's ear as he bit it, causing him to shiver in delight. It was quite the surprise that they shared the same feelings, but now they were nearly naked in some strange room…Wow, he never expected things to get this far so quickly. But still, something didn't quite feel right…

The brunette moaned again as Riku began to nip and suck at his neck, his tongue skillfully dipping between his shoulder blades. Something didn't feel right, huh? If there was something wrong, it wasn't like he cared. He was having the time of his life AND he was with Riku. Things didn't get any better, right? He lifted his arms as the aqua-eyed boy pulled Sora's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He shivered again when the cold air made contact with his skin. Of course, that shiver was nothing compared to the sensation caused by Riku rolling his nipples between his teeth.

"Ah, Riku…," The younger boy moaned as he tangled his fingers in the older teen's silky silver hair. Riku sat up just long enough for him to remove his shirt-with Sora's help of course-and then continued the same ministrations to the opposite side, not stopping until the tiny pink bud was completely hardened. The brunette couldn't control himself at this point and he bucked, causing their groins to slam into each other sharply.

"SORA!" Riku threw his head back and screamed. The pressure was more than Riku could stand. "What do you want, Sora?" He asked, panting heavily. The blue eyed boy shuddered.

"I…I want you…" He barely managed to whisper. The silver-haired teen smirked and pressed himself closer to the younger one, their chests heaving in synch with each other.

"Where?" He whispered as he began to grind his hips into Sora's. The brunette groaned and bucked again, the friction and heat becoming far too much to bear.

"Oooh…Riku…I want you inside me!" Sora moaned loudly. In an instant, he heard the rustling of some sheets and clothing hit the floor.

"Sora…" The weight on the bed shifted some more, only to stop as Riku loomed over the younger boy. A bright blush crept up on the blue-eyed boy's face when he saw his lover. Riku's face was covered with sweat, his long, silver locks sticking to his cheeks as he held himself steady over his little lover. His body was completely bare now, his chest glistening with a fine sheen of sweat that rolled down his rippling muscles. He looked at Sora, his eyes glazed over with lust. "Are you ready?" Sora barely had time to nod when Riku slammed his hips into Sora's in a rage of lust.

"RIKU!" The brunette screamed in ecstasy, his back arching dramatically. "Ah... Just fuck me now Riku. No more games…" He whispered shakily.

"Ugh…Gladly. There is a slight problem, however…" Riku hoisted himself to where he stood on his knees and stared down in discontent at the thin piece of black silk that was failing miserably in its attempt to hide Sora's full arousal.

"Then fix it." The younger boy purred, a devious look in his eye.

"You read my mind…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxX

Sora awoke in a daze. The room was still dark; the only sounds that could be heard were Riku's shallow breaths.

Riku… He smiled as he recalled the day's previous events. He looked at the clock. Nine p.m., great. Riku's dad was going to be pissed when he found out the shop had never opened. Of course, that was the least of the young boy's worries at the moment. "Riku?" He whispered softly.

"Hmm?" The older boy stirred. Sora didn't really know how to tell him this, but it had been bothering him the entire time. He decided that it was best just to say it.

"Did you…did you just use me?" His voice cracked as his eyes began to well up with tears.

"What?" Riku asked. He then sat up and embraced the crying boy, but Sora only continued.

"Was I just some kind of whore to you? Oh, of course I was, what else could I have been? I mean, I'm not that good looking, or smart, or anything like that…," He spoke between gasps. "I don't have friends and I'm quiet…There isn't even a chance that you might actually like me that way!" Sora pulled away and buried his face in his hands. "But…but…I can't help it. I've loved you for so long but you always were surrounded by your other friends and never looked my way when you were with them and you're also a guy which made me think-"

At this point, the young boy was just rambling on and on, but either way, Riku had gotten tired of Sora putting himself down like that. He softly pressed his index finger to the brunette's lips and shushed him. "I could never do that to you, please don't cry…" He said as he leaned over to stroke the brunette's soft, rosy cheeks. "I love you with all my heart, that's something I've always wanted to say. Don't ever think anything like that…" He whispered, scooting closer and gathering Sora in his arms again. "Please stop crying…."

"I love you too, Riku…" Sora sniffled and buried his head in the older males' chest. They just sat there, Sora in Riku's arms, and time seemed to stop. All they had was each other, and that's all they needed. A peaceful silence washed over the two-until Sora finally decided that he wanted to see his lovers' face, that is.

"We need some light in here…" He mumbled.

"No we don't…"

"Well, I want to see you." The brunette stood up and stalked over to the light switch.

"No, wait Sora!" The lights were flicked on, and Sora turned around. Two words:

Holy heart failure, Batman.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, both at a loss for words. The young boy turned beet red as he bit his lip in both embarrassment and dismay as he realized who it was that sat before him. How on earth could Sora have allowed someone like HIM to do that?! He wasn't even supposed to be here at all! He wasn't supposed to be able to feel the way he had spoken of to Sora! What he was supposed to be was…well, dead. There was just no way in hell that this could be happening, yet there he sat, plain as day, a mortified expression on his face.

Right now, the only person that Sora wished to be dead was himself.

After about 10 seconds, the young blue-eyed boy snapped back to reality. He gulped hard as he lifted an accusatory index finger at the older male and shouted:

"XEMNAS?!"


End file.
